Um Ringue Para Três
by Arashi Kaminari
Summary: ."Mariméia era sangue, ele era apenas laço de afeto". :: Treize/Wufei . Shounen-ai . 30Cookies ::


****

–

**UM RINGUE PARA TRÊS  
**_Arashi Kaminari_

Competindo por um homem. Nunca pensou ver-se em tal posição. Mesmo contra a própria vontade.

Não moveu um dedo, enquanto Treize tentava deter a filha – que àquela altura já deveria estar dobrando a esquina. Wufei fugia de problemas e a garota lhe era uma dor de cabeça tremenda. Procurava manter toda a distância possível e ela parecia fazer o mesmo, porém Treize os ignorava ao criar aquelas _coincidências_ tão desagradáveis. Entendia que como homem e pai, o namorado desejava unir seus dois amores sob o mesmo teto; nem que por um tarde sem desavenças. Mas _desavença_ parecia ser uma das poucas palavras que o chinês e a austríaca partilhavam em seus dicionários.

Eram egoístas, eram diretos, queriam o mesmo homem para si próprios e só. Tão simples que o dono das mechas negras escorridas se perguntava até quando o outro tentaria se dividir em dois para satisfazê-los.

Sim, Wufei tinha medo. Como todo bom companheiro temia a perda; mesmo que não falasse a esse respeito. E mais do que a qualquer outra pessoa, o espadachim temia perdê-lo para ela. Afinal, Mariméia era sangue, ele era apenas laço de afeto; coisa que o pai também mantia com a filha. Continuava com aquela disputa desigual de forças até o dia que o austro-inglês lhe mandasse embora, pois não acreditava que o dia do consenso estivesse perto de nascer. Não enquanto permanecesse ali.

Ouviu a maçaneta da porta principal se abrir. Vestiu o casaco que estava em seus braços e caminhou até a entrada. Um Treize com a face rosada, alguns fios de cabelo fora do lugar e uma feição chateada o encontrou: a figura que o chinês sempre encontrava depois de um _round_ vencido pela garota.

– Conseguiu falar com ela?

– Alguém consegue quando ela está nesses dias?

A voz do homem mais velho era calma, mas Wufei sabia que ele estava fervendo por dentro. Havia aprendido a decifrá-lo naqueles quase três anos que estavam juntos. Tanto que sabia que Treize seguiria até a cozinha, abriria uma garrafa de vinho – cuja safra havia sido previamente escolhida – e degustaria o conteúdo até a última gota; ora falando sobre a relação com a filha, ora falando sobre eles. Tática já conhecida, que no fim os levaria para a cama - mesmo que enraivecidos ou magoados com o outro antes da embriaguez.

Mas não naquele dia.

– Pôr a culpa na TPM é arranjar desculpas para as malcriações da sua filha.

– Até você?

As sobrancelhas arqueadas e o tom desgostoso; detestava quando o namorado usava a combinação. Forçou uma pálpebra contra a outra na esperança infantil de abrir os olhos e não encontrar Treize a um passo de uma discussão besta perante ele. Porém, o fez tão rápido que o homem de cabelos curtos interpretou como um suspiro longo, pedindo paciência aos céus.

Com um pé seguido do outro, o ex-diplomata seguiu até a cozinha, na conhecida cena do drama cafona que se repetia.

– Treize, eu já vou.

Apertou a maçaneta da porta para uma maior ênfase. O homem mais alto pôs a cabeça para o lado de fora da cozinha com as sobrancelhas franzidas. O chinês ajeitou a gola já arrumada ao explicar-se.

– Tenho que ministrar uma aula.

Não era de todo uma mentira. No final da tarde deveria encontrar-se com uma influente família chinesa, que cultivava um enorme respeito pelo seu extinto clã - respeito esse que era retribuído na mesma porporção. Havia aceitado ensinar as doutrinas das artes marciais aos dois pequenos herdeiros do patriarca.

Porém, Treize não precisava saber sobre o horário e ele necessitava de descanso e paz para acompanhar a energia dos meninos – o que não teria, se permanecesse ali por mais cinco minutos.

– Agora? Além do mais, hoje é sábado.

– Família de posses. Tempo vago somente aos fins de semana.

O austro-inglês deu alguns passos até o outro com a garrafa de vinho em uma das mãos, dando um daqueles olhares cheios de cinismo tão familiares dele. Mas Wufei não cedeu. Mariméia conseguia usurpar todo o pouco bom humor que possuía em todos os breves encontros que tinham.

– Duvido que só tenha vindo para almoçar e ir embora. Não é do seu feitio. – suspirou cansado – Sei que não gosta de conversar sobre isso, mas é necessário.

"_Não, não é_", Wufei pensou, mas não permitiu que as palavras lhe deixassem a boca. Queria evitar o quanto pudesse conflitos desnecessários.

– Eu não quero me aborrecer antes de ir trabalhar.

O outro homem concordou com um aceno positivo com a cabeça. Então beijou a testa do namorado e colou a própria na dele em seguida.

– Eu te amo e nem mesmo minha filha vai conseguir me separar de você.

O chinês queria que aquelas palavras fizessem efeito. Queria acreditar que a promessa contida nelas era real. Porém, como qualquer promessa, aquela era passível de quebra. Não desejava nem pensar em tal possibilidade.

Deixou um beijo em uma das bochechas do amante e partiu. Remoeria o escândalo de Mariméia ao ver-lhe na casa do pai até se cansar. Iria fazê-lo, porque se conhecia e porque por mais que apreciasse as palavras de Treize, em momentos de frustação como aquele, elas não bastavam.

As palavras vis nas acusações agressivas da ruiva martelariam por alguns dias; impedindo que se entregasse sem receios em qualquer ação mais íntima com o pai dela. Mas que fosse.

Não era a primeira vez, nem seria a última. O que restava era se preparar para o próximo _round_ daquela competição sem vencedor.

_13 de abril de 2008_

**Notas da autora:**

Fanfic escrita rapidamente no meio da madrugada (minha inspiração não conhece os horários educados para me visitar).  
Desculpem-me pelo título. Sinceramente, ele não me satisfez, mas agora já era.

Set: Inverno – Tema: 9. Competição do 30Cookies respondido.

–


End file.
